DavidFan1998
Name: David Matson Smith * Born: June 2, 1998 (Tewksbury, Massachusetts) * Age: 20 * Languages: Norwegian, Turkish, Arabic, Bulgarian, Dutch, German, French, European Portuguese, Romanian, Polish, Slovak and Mexican Spanish * Enjoyed YouTube: January 1, 2008 * Enjoyed GoAnimate: June 2013 * TV Shows: The Simpsons, Barney & Friends, Barney & the backyard gang Go Diego Go, Super Why, Sesame Street, Blue's Room, Blue's Clues, Elmo's World, Bob the Builder, VeggieTales, The Loud House, The Peanuts Series, The Backyardigans, Family Guy, American Dad, Cleveland Show, Unikitty, Clarence, Tickety Toc, Cleo and Cuquin and more tv Shows * Favorite Food: Sun-Maid Raisins Nordic Countries * Norway * Sweden * Denmark * Faroe Islands * Iceland * Finland Germanican Countries * Austria * Germany * Russia * Slovenia * Saudi Arabia * South Korea * Japan * Czech Republic * Hungary * Indonesia * Bosnia * Switzerland Blue's Clues Parodies Kenny's Clues Twilight Sparkle's Clues Blossom's Clues Kipper's Clues Patrick Star's Clues Videos * Keith Gets Grounded on His Sister's Birthday * Keith Gets Grounded on Thanksgiving * Francine Misbehaves at Wendy's * Emily Misbehaves at Wendy's * Brunette Misbehaves at Arby's * Brunette Does the ALS Ice Bucket Challenge/Grounded * Brunette Behaves at Walmart and Gets Ungrounded * And More Videos Characters * Zara (Caroline0204) * Dylan (TheJoJuan4444) * Eric (RocketPowerGal24) * Derek (Caroline0204) * Emily (TheJoJuan4444) * Kayla (RocketPowerGal24) * Paulina (Michael Laurea) * Clarabelle Testlin (Noisy Mountainwagon) * James (Caroline0204) * Remy (TacoComedian) * Ricardo * Francine (James' GF) * Brunette * Chloe (Adamkleinsmidt2003) * David (Michael Laurea) * Paul (Michael Laurea) * DavidComedian1991 * Darton (Noisy Mountainwagon) * Eric (Awildmew) * Eric dannhudson A.K.A Louielouie95 (AmazingCousins19) * Luke (Tahawus) * Ella (Tahawus) * Rocketpowergal24 * TheJoJuan4444 * Noisy Mountain Wagon * Bernard (Adankleinsmidt2003) * Coulden Pettit * Gage (Coulden Pettit) * Gunther (Caroline0204) * Phoebe (Jonbrodbeck) * Lori (TheJoJan4444) * Dallas Edwards (MCFRSandHCDFRS10000) * Justin * Prudence (Papa Louie) Restaurants * Carl's Jr. * McDonald's * Wendy's * KFC * Taco Bell * Burger King * Dairy Queen * Arby's * Sonic Drive-in * Quiznos * Rally's Hamburgers * Little Caesars Pizza * Popeyes * Chick-fil-a * Domino's Pizza * Papa's Hot Doggeria Stores * Walmart * Best Buy * 7 Eleven Autumn Waterfalls (Mexico) * Sonic Drive-in * Arby's * Papa John's Pizza * Dunkin' Donuts * Taco Bell * Wendy's * Quiznos * Fuddruckers * Little Caesers Pizza * Cooks Window Pizza * Antique Carousel (Canobie lake Park) * Basketball Court * The Beach * Fireside Inn Hotel (Gilford, New Hampshire) * AMC Theathers * Niagara Speedway (Niagara Falls) (Opened in May 2018) Niagara Falls (Canada) * Niagara SkyWheel * Comfort Inn * The Great Canadian Midway * Movieland Wax Museum of the Stars * Ghost Blasters Dark Ride (located inside the Canadian Midway) * XD Theatre 6D Motion Ride Experience (located inside the Canadian Midway) * Dinosaur Adventure Mini Golf * Wizard's Golf miniature golf * Ripley's Believe it or Not! Museum * Ripley's Moving Theatre 4D Ride * Louis Tussaud's Waxworks Museum * Guinness World Records Museum * Nightmares Fear Factory Haunted House * House of Frankenstein Haunted House * Dracula's Haunted Castle * The Haunted House * Mardi Gras Night Club * Captain Jack's Fun Centre Arcade * The Fun House * Bronto's Adventure Playland * Adventure City Entertainment Complex * The Crystal Caves Mirror Maze Adventure * Mystery Maze * Niagara Speedway * Zombie Attack 4D ride * BeaverTails * Boston Pizza * Kelsey's * Wendy's * Tim Hortons * Mamma Mia's * Rainforest Cafe (opened in May 2001) * The Niagara Brewing Company (opened in 2015) * Hard Rock Cafe (opened on December 9, 1996) * Planet Hollywood * Maharaja Grand Indian Fine Dining * Starbucks * Yank's Old Niagara Bar and Grill * Dave & Buster's * Burger King * Dairy Queen * Pizza Pizza * Clifton Hill Family Restaurant * The Fudge Factory * Ruby Tuesday * Montana's * Hooters (opened in 2013 and is attached to the Quality Inn and Suites) * IHOP * Subway * Pizza Hut * KFC Pictures Category:Los Angeles High School Students Category:1998 births